ObiWan Kenobi and the Big Bad Bug
by CalaisKenobi
Summary: Obi-Wan learns to overcome a phobia.


Obi-Wan Kenobi and the Big Bad Bug  
  
Summary: Just what the title implies  
  
Obi is 13  
  
JA Humor  
  
Qui-Gon was preparing the morning tea when he was suddenly galvanized into action by the sheer terror he felt emanating from his apprentice. Slowing only enough to Force-grab his lightsaber, Qui-Gon burst into the small 'fresher unit.  
  
"Obi-Wan! What's wrong?" Qui-Gon all but shouted as he quickly used both his Force sense and his eyesight to scan the bathroom for any dangers. Sensing nothing amiss, Qui-Gon turned to face his apprentice.  
  
Obi-Wan stood backed up tightly against the shower wall, with his eyes focused on the seemingly empty air before him.  
  
"Obi-Wan? Are you having a vision?" Qui-Gon asked softly as he began to approach his frozen apprentice. Qui-Gon had no gift for prescience, but Obi-Wan had already shown a tendency towards developing the skill.  
  
"Master! D.don't come any closer! It might get you!" Obi-Wan called out, briefly flicking his gaze to Qui-Gon as the Master approached the shower unit. The eye contact was brief however, as Obi-Wan turned his attention immediately back to the air in front of him.  
  
"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon questioned, halting his forward motion. Reaching out with his Force sense once more, the Master focused on the air in front of his Padawan. "Oh, Obi-Wan, you really need to get over this fear," Qui-Gon said with a resigned sigh. "It is only a little spider, it is not going to hurt you."  
  
"Y.yes it is! They can jump, and bite and they're really sithly creatures!" Obi-Wan cried without removing his gaze from the foreign intruder. "Please Master, just kill it! It's looking at me!"  
  
Pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, Qui-Gon quickly released the tension and the annoyance he was feeling into the Force. His apprentice was truly a gifted student, great at both studies and athletics. Obi-Wan was strong in the Unifying Force, and working hard at getting better in the Living Force, but when it came to spiders, his apprentice was completely helpless.  
  
"Obi-Wan, I am not going to kill that little spider, and neither are you. It is a living creature and has just as much of a right to be here as you do. Finish up your shower, and then come out to the common room. We are going to work on getting you over this irrational fear of yours," Qui-Gon said as he began to exit the small 'fresher. "MASTER! You aren't just going to leave that thing there are you? Please, if you won't kill it, then just remove it from our quarters ok?" Obi-Wan asked in a desperate plea.  
  
"Yes, Padawan, I am going to leave it there, and no, I am not going to remove it. It is only a spider, you will be able to handle it. You must overcome this, or someday in the future you may compromise a mission with this anxiety of yours. Now finish your shower Padawan!" Qui-Gon said in a commanding tone as he returned to the kitchen.  
  
Qui-Gon had just begun steeping the tea when he heard the sound of the 'fresher door sliding open and his apprentice padding barefoot to his quarters. \Well, I guess he was finally able to get over his irrational fear\ the Master thought with a touch of pride at his apprentice's actions.  
  
Just as he was preparing to congratulate Obi-Wan on overcoming such a long- standing phobia, Qui-Gon heard the sound of the 'fresher door opening again. Curious, he stepped out of the kitchen and approached the 'fresher once more. Before he could open the door however, he heard the sound of a lightsaber activating and a war whoop from his apprentice.  
  
"OBI-WAN KENOBI!!! YOU'D BETTER NOT HAVE JUST USED YOUR LIGHTSABER TO KILL THAT SPIDER!" Qui-Gon yelled as he slammed open the door. Standing just inside the entranceway was his Padawan, lightsaber in hand and a sheepish look on his face.  
  
\Somehow I get I have the idea I will be spending the next few weeks in meditation\ the apprentice thought as he came face to face with his irate Master. \But somehow. I still think it was worth it\  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As he sat tied to the pillar in the arena on Geonosis, Obi-Wan Kenobi remembered the incident from his past. Qui-Gon had insisted he spend the next several days in deep meditation, surfacing only to eat and use the 'fresher. His Master had insisted that someday such an irrational fear could be the undoing of the younger Jedi, and that all fear must be conquered.  
  
\Well, I guess my Master was right\ Obi-Wan thought as he watched the giant spider-like creature lumber towards him. \I don't think I have ever seen my Master proved more correct than he has been on this day\ the young Knight thought wryly as he prepared to battle his would-be executioner.  
  
And somewhere in the distance above the arena, Qui-Gon allowed himself a small smile. "Told you so." 


End file.
